ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vilgax Must Croak
Vilgax Must Croak is the twenty-fourth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Rook flying a large Plumber's ship toward Incarcecon. Rook then talks with a Plumber commander, who tells Rook that they have fully evacuated all of the prisoners elsewhere; there won't be anyone the prisoner can bribe or threaten into helping him escape, leaving him to the prison's automated systems. Ben doesn't worry much, but Max says that Ben should worry, especially with his guest who is revealed to be Vilgax. Max then tells Ben that everything will be shut down and communication will be cut off. Vilgax gloats, saying how he should be "flattered" and threatens Ben that once he is free, he won't like it. Ben isn't worried, as he nearly yawns. More ships are seen flying from Incarcecon, as Rook prepares to land the ship. Max reminds the group that they will be completely cut off once they reach the field, leaving them unable to call for help if Vilgax manages to escape custody. Ben says that they will drop off Vilgax and be back home in no time. Over to an Incursean ship, Attea is calling her father Milleous, who tells her that he has surrounded Vilgaxia, hoping to get the inhabitants to surrender. Attea is still bored, wishing she was there and Milleous is a little upset by her reaction. Milleous then tells that the way to get them to fully surrender is to take out their leader Vilgax, revealing he sent Attea to do the job. Milleous signs off and Attea orders SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight to take down Vilgax. The Incursean ship begins to shoot at the Plumber ship, causing everyone inside to get knocked around. Rook attempts to do something, but the rear engine gets shot and they start crashing toward Incarcecon. They land on the large space prison, and Rook reveals that the transporter is damaged. Ben then heads toward the back, telling everyone that they have to get off the ship, including Vilgax. Ben lets Vilgax go, but quickly puts shock manacles around his wrists. Ben then transforms into Kickin Hawk and tells everyone to hold their breath and he knocks away a wall, which everyone jumps into space from. They all land inside Incarcecon, but Vilgax attempts to get away. Kickin Hawk quickly tackles Vilgax through a wall and transforms back into Ben, still beating down on Vilgax. Rook pulls Ben away from Vilgax, telling him to calm down. Ben is angry, while Vilgax replies that he has no involvement in the attack. Ben doesn't believe him, but Vilgax tells Ben that he would have died along with them in that attack, meaning they weren't trying to free him. Ben still doesn't trust him then suddenly, Attea shows up along with SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight, where they all begin to shoot at Ben's group. They all hide behind a wall (though Hobble gets blasted) and Ben yells at Vilgax, still thinking it's all his doing. Attea then calls out for Vilgax, threatening to kill him with Rook telling Ben that Attea's group isn't trying to free Vilgax. Ben looks on, shocked. Attea's group continues blasting, while Rook asks Ben what to do next. Ben decides to distract Attea while Rook does technical work. Ben then calls out to Attea, who then commands SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight to fire rapidly at him. The Plumbers attempt to fight back, but their blasters start to deplete in energy. Rook then tells Ben that there is one more escape route and a communication room to contact Max. Ben tells Rook to take the Plumbers there while he heads elsewhere with Vilgax to keep him alive. Attea says she is getting bored and moves in closer, blasting at the group. Ben then transforms into Cannonbolt and starts to take down Attea, SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight. Cannonbolt defeats all four of them and turns back to normal, leading the group out of harm's way. Attea then wakes up, noticing Vilgax has gotten away. Attea tells the group to track him down, but notices they have split up. Attea then tells SixSix and SevenSeven to find the Plumbers, while she and EightEight go after Ben and Vilgax. Ben and Vilgax are walking down a hall, with Ben telling Vilgax that he will soon be locked away. Vilgax then says that he is the reason Ben has the Omnitrix but Ben counters by saying Vilgax has always tried to steal it but gets beaten each and every time. Ben and Vilgax argue and Ben says that maybe he will let the Incurseans get him. Vilgax then tells Ben that the Incurseans won't be happy with just taking him down and taking over Vilgaxia, but taking down every planet in the universe. Rook and the other Plumbers are seen walking into a room with many passageways. Rook then says that there is two ways to get to the communicator: the slow but safe stairways, or the fast tube that has a catwalk. Rook wonders what Ben would do and Hobble replies, saying he would take the catwalk. Rook then suggests the stairs and he and the other Plumbers start to head toward them, but they are stopped by SevenSeven, who threatens to shoot Hobble. Rook then uses his Proto-Tool to shoot at SevenSeven's leg and trip him down the stairs. Hobble then quickly says to take the catwalk, to which all the Plumbers head toward that direction. SevenSeven appears again and tries to shoot at them, but he gets blasted away by steam, which was caused by Rook shooting a nearby pipe. Hobble nearly falls off the catwalk, but Rook uses his Proto-Tool to save him. The Plumbers attempt to enter the pod, but SixSix is already inside and he throws grenade-like objects at them, causing a massive explosion to occur. Meanwhile, Ben along with Vilgax is about to fight Attea and EightEight. EightEight blasts a control, which causes a wall to fall, which traps Ben and Vilgax. Vilgax tells Ben to take the shock manacles off of him, which Ben does. Vilgax then grabs Ben, tosses him at Attea, and escapes through a lower duct. EightEight attempts to blast down at Vilgax, but he is far gone. Attea and EightEight then prepare to shoot at Ben. Ben replies that he has never seen EightEight and she lifts up Ben into the air. Attea introduces Ben to EightEight and EightEight drops Ben. Ben then explains to Attea that they both don't like Vilgax, hoping to work something out. Attea thinks about it, but then tells Ben that she had to spend sixth grade in jail because of him and then tries to attack Ben. Ben dodges all the attacks and transforms into Terraspin, telling Attea that he did it because she attempted to take over her father's entire empire. Terraspin then blows away Attea and EightEight and escapes down the hall. Vilgax is seen running and notices SixSix and SevenSeven walking down the hall. Ben suddenly appears near Vilgax and puts the shock manacles back on his wrists. Vilgax tries to defend himself, saying that he threw Ben into Attea and EightEight as a diversion because he knew Ben would defeat them, but Ben doesn't want to hear it. Ben still decides to get Vilgax away to a different prison and they walk off. They enter a new room, but they are quickly shot at by Attea, SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight. Attea then gloats on how SixSix and SevenSeven took down the Plumbers, but Rook and the Plumbers resurface, with Attea wanting answers. Rook then explains that he and the other Plumbers had hang over the ledge using his Proto-Tool. Attea then attempts to use a Techadon Dissipator to blast everyone away, but Vilgax jumps in the way and saves Ben from the blast. The Plumbers and Attea's group begin to battle and Ben hopes to get Rath. He ends up transforming into Gravattack and starts to control gravity, spinning around Attea's group. However, SixSix grabs onto a piece of pipe and Attea and SevenSeven grab onto SixSix's foot and they all begin to shoot at Ben. Gravattack then uses his orbit powers to redirect the attacks at Attea's group, sending them blasting backwards. Gravattack then knocks then down, but notices EightEight still crawling toward him. Gravattack then drops more objects on EightEight, finally knocking her down. Gravattack then tells Rook to call Max and get the Plumbers to safety. Hobble complements Ben, and gets his glove stuck on Gravattack's body, telling him to keep it. The shock manacles wear off on Vilgax, and Ben turns back to normal. Ben is happy, but he ends up getting shot by Vilgax telling Ben he won't see it again and Ben passes out. Ben wakes up to find Grandpa Max looking over at him. Max then tells Ben that Rook got through with him and Ben hasn't lost any members of his team. Max then says that Attea, her group of bounty hunters, and even Vilgax have all gotten away. Molly Gunther then shows Ben a hologram, that shows Vilgax trying to steal the Omnitrix and when Attea and the bounty hunters started waking up, Vilgax boarded a ship and flew away. Ben is upset, saying how he let everyone get away, but Max tells Ben that he has done his best. On a large Incursean ship, Milleous is talking over with Attea, who is pleading with her father. Milleous is disappointed that Attea hasn't defeated Vilgax, since his home planet had put up a fight, forcing him to retreat. Attea promises to make it up to him and Milleous threatens there will be trouble if there isn't. Attea then sits down upset and she flies to her next destination. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Vilgax and SixSix make their Omniverse debuts. *Vilgax escapes from Plumber custody. *Incarcecon makes its Omniverse debut. *The Incurseans try to invade Vilgaxia but are unsuccessful. Character Debuts *Hobble *EightEight Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Plumbers **Hobble (first appearance) **Morty **Molly Gunther Villains *Vilgax (first re-appearance) *Incurseans **Attea **Milleous **Incursean Soldiers *SixSix (first re-appearance) *SevenSeven *EightEight (first appearance) Aliens Used *Kickin Hawk *Cannonbolt *Terraspin *Gravattack (intended alien was Rath) Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *The Incarcecon is similar to Prison 42 from the TV show The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and also, the Plumber Headquarters. *Gravattack's name is revealed in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba